


"I promise she won't try to murder you"

by GhostlyGiraffe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, I Tried, One Shot, based off a tumblr post, clint the bird, dodgeball - Freeform, how do you tag, i am having way too much fun with this whole tagging thing, idk - Freeform, most of the characters tagged above are just mentioned, nat is scary af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGiraffe/pseuds/GhostlyGiraffe
Summary: Based off a tumblr post I saw. Basically just something that I saw that I just had to write. Read the tags.“I promise she won’t try to murder you.”“Are you sure about that?” Tony mutters to Steve.“About 87% sure, yeah.”





	"I promise she won't try to murder you"

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably crap. I thought it was funny but that's sleep-deprived me talking. IDK why I'm posting this but I am.  
> Enjoy! (No hate pls, I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing) Sorry of the characters aren't in character. I tried.

It was time… The bi-annual Avengers dodgeball training. Clint was PUMPED. This was probably the most fun he has ever and will ever have during a training session with the team.  
The foam dodgeballs were lined up down the middle of the room, each team standing at either end of the room; but you could tell that each of them were subtly inching forward.   
“Go!” Clint shouted. Everybody rushed forward and snatched up as many balls as they could before running back to the relative safety of their half, though to be fair, none of the room was safe; you had Vision and Wanda floating up in the air (everybody was pretty sure that wasn’t allowed but okay then), Steve with his superhuman strength able to hurl the foam (hard) across the room without trying, Natasha with her agility, and of course, Clint with his inhuman accuracy (he insisted that he doesn’t have superpowers, at this point nobody was trying to argue anymore).   
They began brutally throwing the dodgeballs at each other, the teams growing thinner and thinner, until it was just Clint on one team and Steve and Natasha on the other. Everybody watches from the sidelines, cheering for their remaining team members. Clint scoops up two dodgeballs and hurls one at Steve. He ducks out of the way and the ball sails past to nail Natasha in the back of the head. The noise stops. Natasha slowly turns to face Clint, the murderous glare growing by the second. Clint gulps and drops his next projectile. Everyone glances fearfully between the two.   
Clint squeaks in terror (later, he will deny any such accusation) and bolts for the door as Natasha prepares to run after him. Steve catches her and yells, “Run, Clint!”   
He disappears out the door and Steve lets go of Natasha as she screams Russian profanities after him.

~

The Avengers find Clint hours later, crouched on top of a rafter beam and try to coax him down.  
“It’s okay, she’s gone.”  
“She’s calmed down now.”  
“I promise she won’t try to murder you.”  
“Are you sure about that?” Tony mutters to Steve.  
“About 87% sure, yeah.”  
“Come down, Clint, we promise she’s gone.” Bruce calls.  
“SHE’S NOT GONE OR CALM. SHE’S JUST WAITING AROUND THAT CORNER. I BET TEN BUCKS SHE IS!” Clint yells down.  
Rhodey goes around the corner and sure enough Natasha is crouched there with a finger pressed to her lips.  
His “Goddammit Natasha” is heard by everybody.


End file.
